In the field of quantum optics there is a need to generate photons deterministically quantum light states displaying the properties of photon number squeezing, coherence, superposition and entanglement.
Such a need lies in the field of quantum computing, metrology, sensing. Further, there is a need for the generation of entangled photon states and the creation of coherent photons of arbitrary shape and length.